


Prince of Edirne

by apeirophobia



Series: Prince of Edirne [3]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Angsty Playlists, Brother Feels, Childhood Memories, Fan Soundtracks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Radu/Mehmed playlist for my "Prince of Edirne" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Edirne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetNightingale09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNightingale09/gifts), [licet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/licet/gifts).



Hi guys! I made a Mehmed-central playlist that's available [here ](http://8tracks.com/ninthnerve_13/prince-of-edirne)on 8tracks :D for listening while reading the series!

 

 

1\. Scream My Name ~ Tove Lo

 

_I say, for now, I'm happy,_

_Love it when I'm play-pretending, when I can take bullets to the heart_

_fucking up my happy ending, but I can take bullets to the heart_

 

_Don't dare to care 'bout someone_

_I'm dirt, I'm ice,_

_Is that wrong?_

 

2\. Bloody Shirt (Bastille Remix) ~ To Kill A King

 

_Oh you lie next to me, heart_ _is beating heavily_

_There's blood in your ear though, blood_ _on your shirt_

_It's too late to say you're sorry, say_ _you're sorry still_

 

3\. Strange Birds ~ Birdy

 

_Little ghost, you're listening, unlike most you don't miss a thing,_

_You see the truth.  
_

_I walk the halls invisibly, I climb the walls, no one sees me,_

_No one but you._

 

4\. Once ~ Caleb Kane

 

_You change in front of me_

_Your eyes get darker every day_

_It happens quietly_

_Your focus slowly burns away_

 

_Once I was real_

_Once I had something to lose_

_Once I could deal_

_Once I was harder to bruise_

 

5\. Becomes The Color ~ Emily Wells

 

_ Whatever you think you've become, don't _ _worry about it dear it's where you come from. _

_ O no no, take me from my misery, there's_ _no such thing as living comfortably, _

_ There's no such thing as going home,  _

_ I'm not formed of myself alone  _

 

6\. Glass Heart Hymn ~ Paper Route

 

_Cain was angry,_

_And he moved in a blood red fury._

_So now one brother's dead,_

_And one brother's born. Oh._

_There's a ghost in the mirror._

_I'm afraid more than ever._

_My feet have led me straight into my grave._

_Oh Lord, have you walked away?_

_Oh Lord, have you walked away from me? From me?_

 

7\. Cut Your Teeth (Kygo Remix) ~ Kyla La Grange

 

_You cut your teeth on the lack of answers, singing  
_

_Come back home and it don't feel the same  
_

_Well I've bled words onto a page for you  
_

_And you never knew my name_

 

_Didn't I make it harder?  
_

_Didn't I leave you that?  
_

_Was it too much to ask you?  
_

_Why it is you still care?_

  
  
8\. Long Way To Happy ~ P!nk

 

_No more waking up to innocence, say_ _hello to hesitance to_ _everyone I meet_

_Thanks to you years ago,_ _I guess I'll never know,_ _What love means to me but oh_

_I'll keep on rolling down this road, but_ _I've got a bad, bad feeling_

 

9\. Another Love ~ Tom Odell

 

_I wanna cry and I wanna love  
_

_But all my tears have been used up_

 

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_

_But my hands been broken, one too many times_

_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_

_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

 

10\. Intro ~ The Xx

 

11\. Bloodsport ~ Raleigh Ritchie

 

 _I've got your back, and though it's stacked against us,_   _I've got your hand, it's us against consensus_

_And I will burn the people who hurt you the worst_

_And I will not learn_

_'Cause I'm too young and too dumb to consider the terms_

 

_And it's done, now it's curtains, the blood lost, it's the cost, it fucking hurts  
_

_But it's working and even if you ask me to stop it's too late  
_

_Because I've already decided that faith is not a distaste, it's pure hate  
_

_And it pulsates and it works its way around my brain_

 

12\. Stolen Youth ~ Roots Manuva

 

_Run and hide, a french kiss to chaos, standing firm and waiting for the pay-off_

_These are those types of days, where it ain't no use in being afraid_

_The game played here's got the strangest rules_

_The game played here has got no rules_

_The pain is life, the pain is death_

_It's plain as life, and plain as breath_

 

13\. Chocolate ~ Snow Patrol

 

_With a name I'd never chosen_

_I can make my first steps_

_As a child of 25_

 

_This is the straw, final straw_

_In the roof of my mouth as I lie to you_

_Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean_

_I didn't enjoy it at the time_

 

_What have I done? It's too late for that_

_What have I become? Truth is nothing yet_

_A simple mistake starts the hardest time_

_I promise I'll do anything you ask this time_

 

14\. In The End ~ Linkin Park

 

_Things aren’t the way they were before_

_You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

 

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There’s only one thing you should know_

 

15\. What The Water Gave To Me ~ Florence and the Machine

 

_And oh poor Atlas_

_The world's a beast of a burden_

_You've been holding up a long time_

_And all this longing_

_And the ships are left to rust_

_That's what the water gave us_

 

_'Cause they took your loved ones, but returned them in exchange for you  
_

_But would you have it any other way? Would you have it any other way?  
_

  
_'Cause she's a cruel mistress, and a bargain must be made_

_But oh, my love, don't forget me  
_

_When I let the water take me_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
